It is well-known to provide pictures frames of various sizes to accommodate photographs of standard sizes and which are to be individually hung on a wall. It is, however, a tedious operation to individually mount such picture frames on a wall as individual units, particularly in a geometric pattern in which alignment of the frames one with the other is required to provide the required symmetry of the assemblage.
It is also known to provide assemblages of picture frames in the form of a cube. Such cubes are, however, limited to the display of a maximum of five photographs, each of identical dimensions one with the other, and the faces thereof are not interchangeable.